A general common rail fuel injection device includes a pressurized fuel feed pump to feed a pressurized fuel to a common rail from a fuel tank, and a pressure reducing valve to reduce a pressure in the common rail (hereinafter, referred to as “common rail pressure”). The pressurized fuel feed pump is equipped with a plurality of flow rate regulating valves to regulate an amount of pressurized fuel to be delivered from the pump.
Each of the flow rate regulating valves and the pressure reducing valve has an electromagnetic driving unit that includes a solenoid. In order to control these electromagnetic driving units, an electronic control unit (hereinafter, referred to as “ECU”) needs to have drive circuits. However, if the flow rate regulating valves and the pressure reducing valve have the drive circuits independently or separately, the entire drive circuit configuration becomes large, and an entire amount of heat emitted from the ECU may increase due to the increased number of the circuits.
To cope with these concerns, the electromagnetic driving units for the flow rate regulating valves and the pressure reducing valve may be controlled by a common drive circuit (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).